


I Was There When Stalin Made Them Fuck

by History Hoe (Daniel_of_Mayfair)



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Gay Sex, Gross, Multi, Revisionist History, like sex happens but it’s not elaborated on, mention of alcohol abuse, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_of_Mayfair/pseuds/History%20Hoe
Summary: The pranks started out so innocently at first.Just a short little writing exercise. Maybe I’ll write more?
Relationships: Joseph Stalin/Original Character, The USSR Politburo/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Was There When Stalin Made Them Fuck

I was there when Stalin forced his Politburo members to go on drinking binges that lasted from 5pm to 4 in the morning. Almost. Every. Single. Day. For years on end! Near the end of his run, after his wife died under “mysterious circumstances” and after the end of World War II, he did not like to be alone. The guy was an absolute madman, but I don’t think he’s lived with out regrets that haunt him to his last days. The guy was fucked in the head and just did not want to be by himself ever. And were these guys supposed to say, no? To Stalin? Are you crazy? He would get defensive and angry whenever someone would make up an excuse for not coming too many times. And the guy was unpredictable when he was angry. So everyone just let this happen. He’d call everyone in the after noon to ask them to come over, get everyone wine drunk at dinner (which would last for 4 HOURS), and the get every one super drunk by forcing people to do cheers with vodka. He would keep going and people would get just uninhibited and trashed. Taking their clothes off, getting blubbery and weeping, playing ‘pranks’ on each other which would end up escalating to the men pushing each other into lake in front of Stalin to try to fall more into his favor. It happened to me, I almost drowned two on two different occasions! 

Stalin liked the belligerence. He liked the reckless chaos and the unrestrained speech. It was about power. You see, unbeknownst to us at first, Stalin would dilute his alcohol so he would get drunk way slower than the rest of us, so he could be more of his wits than anyone else was. 

So nobody could hide anything from him. A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts right?

The rambunctious nights started out ‘innocently’ enough, well just about as innocent you could get with Stalin. Dinner, drinking, watching a few movies, drinking some more, ‘pranks’, getting something to eat, someone getting shot, drinking... you get the gist. 

He would always talk about how much he was a fan of pranks. Drunk men with always take things way too far. At first they were like, a whoopie cushion under your seat cushion, or a tomato in your suit coat pocket so when you get slammed against the wall, you’ll need a new suit. Then it just turned into people shoving each other and then eventually people being shoved into the freezing cold lake on his estate. Then eventually... someone one day just straight up started groping people. I’m pretty sure it was that shady fellow Voznesensky.

This became one of Stalin’s favorite... ‘pranks’. Forcing all these men of power to fuck each other and well… to fuck me as well. When I or any of members of the Politburo did something he didn’t like he would flick cigarette butts and orange peels at us. 

After everyone was covered in sweat and other various bodily fluids he will force us to watch whatever movie his curator thought he would want to watch. Talk about awkward, Stalin was pissed off by his choice of film and shot the guy, one of the guys that had JUST been inside me half an hour ago. Craziest shit I’ve ever seen.

The worst part is that the men were always too drunk to really keep it up for good and long! That’s the other reason Stalin diluted his drink, so he could fuck me the longest! 

Блядь!


End file.
